


可是哥哥真的好甜

by Tribble663



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 新西游记过程中两个弟弟对前辈有了非分之想……
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	可是哥哥真的好甜

*

新一期的录制的地点是美国街头，这样的选址无疑让所有人都带着点期待和兴奋，即使是刚跑完行程乘红眼航班赶到现场的殷志源，那对国宝级别的黑眼圈看起来都淡了些。还没有决定奇怪的装扮，按照老规矩自然是室内综艺开路，但就算是心狠手辣如罗奴也没能抵御YB三人组黏糊糊的撒娇求情，答应录完选角色就给所有人放上两个小时假，任他们在自由国度的土地上撒撒欢。

表志勋和宋旻浩次次都能选到特意为他们准备的搭档套装，曺圭贤心里明白得很，无非是OB组三人故意放水要成全两个忙内，就算是又垫底需要涂黑脸扮奥巴马的虎东脸上挂的小表情写满了百般不愿，眼睛里总是藏不住星星点点的慈爱。同样是YB组，他可就没那么幸运，长辈的关照偏偏照在想要给他更多份量上，几乎次次都让他哭笑不得——当然这次似乎更过分了一点。

金色卷发，红色长裙，黑色高跟，虽说写作Taylor Swift实则俨然就是因为假唱被雪藏的性感曺圭英复出。他看到那张纸上过度眼熟的装扮就心里咯噔一声，暗自许愿至少哥哥弟弟们没有看过那段珍贵的影像资料。P.O拿着那张纸端详一阵，目光就飘到了前辈身上。曺圭贤显然在尽力表情管理，脸上的肌肉都僵硬着。虎东和寿根看着贼眉鼠眼，怎么看都是没看出来这是给曺圭贤准备的样子。最后和Mino对视一眼，还是宋旻浩出声。

“呀这不是圭贤哥扮过的那个吗？”

罗pd背对摄像机笑出上下一对牙花子，基本是默认是他的说法，哥哥们这才如梦初醒，起哄要把这个角色留给他，就连显然对这套女装有点兴趣的殷志源都往后瘫回沙发，一脸要看好戏的样子。

说实话，没有人会不期待曺圭贤这个扮相。他本就白，和表志勋比起来稍矮一些，五官深邃得像个混血的小王子，声音温温柔柔的，身段又柔软，有曺圭英在前，这次定然也不会差。金灿的长卷发和大红的礼裙拿在他手里就已经极美，终于不是御用画家宋旻浩来给他做造型，罗pd居然肯斥巨资请了cody给他打扮也充分说明了他本身就心怀不轨。

红裙金发黑色高跟鞋，风流的衣着却配了浓烈的烟熏眼妆和淡色花瓣一样的唇，冷冷淡淡地勾人。P.O从背后抱住哥哥的腰，肌肤与肌肤只隔着薄薄一层缎子才发现他的腰身比想象的还要细一些软一些，轻松就能圈住在怀里，个子也不会很高，穿了高跟鞋之后耳尖正好在自己唇边，因为害羞红得要透明的样子相当可口。

哥这个样子就害羞了怎么可以呢。

宋旻浩给虎东涂了脸才赶过来，看自己亲故霸占着哥哥不撒手也黏过去，从正面揽住哥哥的肩膀，趁拍不到偷偷摸了一下那对假胸，居然还是软软的。前辈的肩平直漂亮，从上面可以瞥见领子里那对精巧的锁骨，埋头在他耳后还能穿过化妆品的气味嗅到一股清浅的淡香。明明很清楚怀里的不是女孩子，怎么还能这么心猿意马，都怪哥太漂亮了。

夹在两个比自己要高的大小伙子和一对硅胶胸垫中间圭贤几乎喘不过气，佯装恼火地在中间跺脚，高跟鞋在地上哒哒响，扑腾半天才让两个黏人的小孩撒了手。紧贴的身体是离开了，那两双手却好像拔不下来，只要一靠近就摸上他身体，看似Mino是在扶着他怕高跟崴了脚，实则在背后不知上下抚摸了多少遍。P.O眼神里都是藏不住的炙热，借着热爱身体接触的理由三番五次在他腰间胸前按揉，好端端的羞耻愣是被摸出股火来，在心底瘙痒难耐。

罗pd放话要放假，殷志源一言不发躺倒在了沙发上陷入深度睡眠，两个老人没了翻译也不想顶着奇怪的装扮和塑料英语满大街跑，尤其是虎东的黑人色号粉底，大热天的花了妆更是地狱，于是两人各自窝了个角落玩手机。闲不住的YB有着似乎是另一个世界的兴致，非要拉着曺圭贤出门，宅男终于坳不过他们，把裙子假发换掉遂了他们的意。

烟熏妆可是cody的一番心血，说什么她也不允许曺圭贤卸掉，所幸蓝着脸上街也不是一次两次，再加上是自由国度的地界儿，也就没有什么可隔应的。两个大只男孩一边一个拥着他，突然P.O大概是水土不服，说想要去厕所。

街道旁有个小房间，像个突兀的亭子，在外面看不出什么，只是上面写了大大的toilet。Mino嘟嘟囔囔，怨他就两个小时还要浪费时间在拉屎上，曺圭贤也在旁边叉着手附和。表志勋推门刚一进去，门还没来得及合上又被从里面拉开。

“哥，旻浩，这是透明的啊！”

刚进来的两个人好奇地探头探脑，内部空间还挺大，至少三个成年男性站在里面也不会很拥挤，大概因为太过神奇并没有什么人使用，整个房间散发着空气清新剂和熏香的气味。宋旻浩看到墙上挂的说明，写着这是单向玻璃，可以体会公开如厕的乐趣。P.O里外跑着摸索玻璃确认的确看不到，但还是拒绝在这里进行“nature calls”，看到不远处还有一个正常的厕所便交代两人在附近等他。

圭贤还在用手指戳着玻璃，上上下下看到底是什么原理，宋旻浩悄悄反锁了门，移步到他身后抱住试图往玻璃上哈气的好奇宝宝。这次可不是单纯的搂抱，温热灵巧的手指探进他t恤下摆，一点点往上滑，在他小腹游移摸索，最后才交叠着环上已经绷直的腰肢。

“Mino……？”

化了眼妆的双眼有种和素颜完全不同的魅惑，只一抬眸就引得人心肝一颤。他腰上软肉敏感，只摸了几下就红了脸，嘴边微张开一条缝嗔怪调皮的弟弟。宋旻浩双臂收紧了些，含吮住嘟起来的唇。隔了层玻璃的面前就是街道，虽然并不是繁华的地带也时不时会有车辆行人经过，曺圭贤整个上半身被压在玻璃墙上，扭着头回应亲吻的同时还担忧地瞟着外面。

“哥好像不能专心。”

啊，好像引起了弟弟的不满。他反过身主动送上自己，但弟弟还是记着刚刚的仇，直吻到把他按在玻璃上无处可躲，泪膜唇角都湿湿润润留了层水儿，腰也软在他双臂之间。曺圭贤好像作为主唱的肺活量遭到挑战，被欺负得小小喘着气也还要贴上去，像一条在索求的接吻鱼。

褪去他的衣服花费了不少功夫，就算被探进里面抚摸的手掌和啃咬耳尖的唇齿唤起情欲，只要一瞥到清晰得好像没有阻隔的街景就牢牢护住身上的布料。宋旻浩掰开他捂在胸口的手臂，隔着t恤用拇指按揉那个凸起的肉红色小点。

“如果把哥衣服这里弄湿，哥难道要那样硬着乳头出门吗？”

只是想象一下曺圭贤就从脖子红到了耳朵尖，再被掀起衣服时只有手足无措的份。宋旻浩把衣服下摆塞进他领口，满意地欣赏前辈无法拒绝委屈颤抖的模样。

不同于健身的人的胸肌，虽然穿上衣服看起来曺圭贤好像是练过些上肢，真实摸到手里才知道是软滑的一团凝脂。乳肉从指缝里溢出来一点，连同刚刚被蹂躏了一番已经充血泛红的淡色乳晕被捏着挺起。

“哥的胸为什么像女人的一样软，以后会不会有奶水出来啊？”

曺圭贤羞得要拍打他，下一秒敏感的肉粒就被含住吮吸，再也无力推开身上嘴巴利索的弟弟，只能虚扶着他的肩膀。像吃不到奶水的孩子，口腔内的吸力让他乳晕在看不到的地方被拉成尖尖的锥形，被牙齿拉扯地痛了还会有又湿又热的舌头抚慰着舔舐两下。宋旻浩抬头去看，漂亮哥哥已经失了神，满额汗水蹙着眉头，湿答答的睫毛被水洗过的鸦羽一样颤动，下半身已经在牛仔裤里鼓起个包，难耐地在他身上蹭动。

“啵”地放开被啃得红肿的乳头，拉长再弹回的效果让那瘫软肉颤巍巍抖着，一副熟透的果子诱人品尝的模样。被放开的人下意识挺胸，迎来的却是解开牛仔裤扣子探进去的手。没了拉链的束缚，裤子很快下滑挂到了腿弯。那手隔着内裤上下撸动，深色布料上已经是湿了一片，只等他在马眼一拨弄就呜咽着尽数射在里面。

宋旻浩把仍在高潮余韵里腿软的哥翻过身趴在玻璃上，刚刚鼓起发烫的肉粒与凉丝丝的玻璃挤压是另一种变相的刺激。明明是赤裸上身被展览一样的姿势，下身又不由自主抬了头，连带后穴都变得柔软湿润。宋旻浩扯下一团糟的内裤分开他的臀瓣，能清晰看到穴口都染上了水光。

“哥怎么已经湿透了，这样淫荡的姿势会更刺激吗？”

原本紧贴玻璃吸盘一样按着的手掌蜷缩起来，他羞得弓起腰躲避又被一把捞回来摆成塌着腰高高翘起臀丘的样子，正方便宋旻浩把一根手指慢慢送进等待许久的穴道。

里面柔软湿滑，小嘴一样嘬弄那根入侵的食指，甬道被搅弄发出一些水声，好像他是可以随意被玩弄的漂亮玩偶。第二根手指进入时撑开了穴口，里面红色的肠肉争相包裹缠绕上来，连指缝都想要填满的样子。三指分剪着扩张，找到微微凸起的腺体也没花很久，只是湿滑的肠液已经从穴口流到了腿根，指尖一碰那里就能让哥哥浑身酥麻着软下去，前面却高高翘着吐出点前液，混着上次射出来的精液把前端浸得亮晶晶，但身子只能无力地死死贴着玻璃，好像无骨的菟丝花。

被扩张完的哥哥浑身湿淋淋泛着光泽，像水里捞出来的温软白玉，在把玩间只有承受的份。偏偏脸颊，耳垂，唇瓣，肩头，穴口无一处不是粉的，还有白浊挂在性器和小腹，神圣的身体就成了发泄色欲的容器，融合得奇异又恰当，好像他纯洁的样子就应该被玷污，干净的身体就应当被打开，灌满，变成渴求淫艳的样子，清澈的眼眸就应该蒙上情欲的泪，直到把眼妆都哭花……他鼻腔的喘息声带了点甜腻的呻吟，宋旻浩知道他快到了，啵地一声抽出手指。

在顶峰被吊住的感觉空虚又难受，曺圭贤无意识皱了眉摆着腰渴望再次被填满，于是如他所愿，弟弟炙热发烫的阴茎已经抵在一张一合的入口，小嘴一样贪婪地想要吞吃下去。

“Mino……”别折磨我了。

臀缝都被他分泌的液体打湿，滑溜溜的让着急的进入几乎没有阻碍。前端挤入把穴口撑开，显然与手指不是一个级别的大小，内壁蠕动着想要把它推出去，在畅行无阻的情况下倒更像在绞紧他。突然有人敲门，是P.O的声音在外面。

“哥，Mino？你们在里面吗？”

曺圭贤吓得一缩，挣扎着想要逃跑，反倒不小心夹紧了半截在身体里的那根，被按耐不住的宋旻浩捂着小腹一拖，整根性器就埋进了高热体内，重重碾过会让他发疯的一点。本来就半上不下，紧张时被没有预料到的一刺激居然又射了出来，一股股从龟头蹭在玻璃上，好像在用精液涂鸦。

“放心吧，他也会喜欢哥这个样子的。”

Mino把整个失神的人抱起来给表志勋开了门，毫不避讳地在他面前展示下体仍含着他阴茎的赤裸前辈。

表志勋想，他知道哥哥真的很漂亮，干净松软的样子漂亮，汗湿亮泽的样子漂亮，浓妆性感的样子漂亮，就连变装成滑稽的角色都漂亮，但眼前香艳的，淫靡的，欲哭的哥哥是从未见过的另一种好看，以至于浑身血液都分成了两股，一股搅乱了脑子，一股就往下去了。

曺圭贤扑腾着想要遮住自己，急得几乎哭出来，一伸一缩的后穴让宋旻浩也没有好过到哪去。表志勋过来拉开他捂着脸的手，视线从沾湿的睫毛扫到有些红肿的嘴唇定住，十分认真地问他。

“我也想和哥接吻，可以吗？”

湿软的舌尖被吸进另一个口腔舔吮，起初温柔又缠绵，在曺圭贤被身后的人抬起条腿操干到跌进表志勋怀里后就变成了单方面的掠夺，肺里的空气都被抽干，连呻吟都被吞吃进肚里，他只有红了眼角去啃弟弟嘴唇才能获得一会儿的喘息时间。这下嘴唇更是红润肿胀得诱人了，偏他还爱咬着下唇忍住不愿出生，于是连满足的哼哼都带了尾音，像对抚摸上瘾的猫咪。

表志勋安抚地抚摸他翘起的唇瓣，哥哥懂了他的暗示，羞红着脸矮下身子解他腰带。被释放出来的性器带着前液弹在他脸上，鸦黑睫毛上沾着泛白的液体看起来纯情无辜地过分。他扶着弟弟的阴茎撸动几下，感觉到后脑鼓励性的触碰张开嘴靠过去。

丰润的唇包覆住弟弟怒张的性器，小心翼翼收起牙齿不磕碰到他，乖巧的舔舐几下就被扶着后脑缓缓吞下大半，硕大的龟头已经顶到喉头，还是被身后的撞击一推整根吞入，鼻尖都戳上他覆着耻毛的小腹。嘴被完全撑开，喉咙下意识蠕动排挤异物又做不到，只是徒劳把自己憋出一脸的眼泪。Mino浑然不知，仍然扶着他腰胯大开大合地操弄，胯骨和他臀肉撞出响亮的拍击声，偏他又不能阻止，嗓子里柔柔发出小兽般的呜咽，磕磕绊绊地努力继续着。P.O注意到他眼皮都被欺负得粉红，抽身出来吻去颊边的泪水。

“哥难受的话我来做吧。”

亲吻时还没有感觉到，轮到敏感的下体被湿热口腔包裹才能体会到rapper为什么是rapper。灵活的舌尖在他铃口描绘勾弄，冠状沟也没能逃过吮吸和口腔内部的推挤，每一根经络血管都被很好地照顾到，前后一起被夹击，啧啧的水声和后面节奏越发快的撞击把他逼得呜呜哭叫出声，揪着表志勋后衣襟达到了第三次的高潮。

这次射出来的东西已经稀薄多了，宋旻浩没控制住也射在了他身体里，这个时候正在甬道里往下流。表志勋接住瘫软着抽噎的哥哥，一手接过那条被抬起的腿挂在自己腰上。

“哥昨天喝了不少酒吧？”

“怎么……怎么这么说……？”

“据说喝酒之后精液是甜的呢。哥真的好甜。”

趁着他又羞到钻进怀里，P.O把他整个抱起挂在身上，只能依靠臀部那双手固定住，只一放松，下坠的身体就串在刚刚被他含过的柱体上，顺着湿滑的内壁直接顶到最深处。曺圭贤已经顾不上什么面子了，又颤巍巍站起来贴着小腹的性器让他感到害怕，只能哭泣着哀求两个弟弟放过他。放过到口的肉是不可能的，何况还是如此美味的一块。表志勋亲亲他额头，轻轻挺挺腰。

“哥放松一点，这样我就动不了了。”

年纪小的男孩有无限的精力，在他身体里横冲直撞也不知道累一样，次次都顶得又深又重，像是要钉串他的身体。先前宋旻浩在他体内留下的精液还没来得及流出来又被堵回去，混合了他分泌的肠液随着进出被擦成泡沫一样的质地从交合处溢出来，滴滴答答地落下去。

不知道什么时候宋旻浩又贴在他后背上，年轻人燥热的身躯烫得他瑟缩一下，又被一个擦着腺体的顶弄操得后仰，打开天鹅一样的脖颈给身后的弟弟啃噬。

“哥已经满足了好几次吧，我还没吃够呢。”

他手指在已经被撑开的穴口打转，顺着插入的势头挤入一根，把可怜的甬道再打开一些，一些被堵在里面的液体从新的缝隙流出来，打湿了他整片手掌。失禁一样的感觉几乎让曺圭贤哭出来，他咬着下唇忍受被两个弟弟玩弄的羞耻感，但前端又挺立着诉说它的主人有多喜欢被这样对待。

再度扩张导致了相当大的痛苦，三根手指和一根阴茎把那圈肌肉撑开成几乎透明的样子，似乎能透过皮肤看到包裹它们的甬道的肌理。哥哥颤抖这腿努力容纳他们的样子诱人又可口，表志勋把曺圭贤的胳膊放在他肩上。

“哥如果痛的话就咬我吧。”

嘴上说着温柔的话，手上是一点没有轻饶他，在宋旻浩不容置喙地挤进高热拥挤的空间时双手扶着他绷紧的腰肢往下按。曺圭贤觉得自己被完全打开了，像一个皮套用尽力气让自己裹住体内的两根巨物的同时不要被撑破，痛苦和过激的快感交替掌控大脑让他几乎无法呼吸，指尖死死扣进表志勋的宽肩。

“不可以，很痛……”

安抚的吻同时从前后印在他身上，然后他们一起动了起来。他不是瘦削的人，一个人操弄他时小腹还看不出什么起伏，现在含了两根在身体里居然顶起一块，随着两个人的动作起伏不定，怀了活物一样。这样程度的撑开让本就不难找到的敏感点更无处可藏，宋旻浩知道他喜欢，绕过背后摸上他肚脐下的位置轻轻按着，更是让每次动作都能在那处推挤碾磨。已经无暇考虑现在处境有多淫荡，他好像被蚌壳夹住的湿漉漉柔软绽开的蚌肉，既痛苦又渴求地夹紧珍珠，生怕被人夺去。呻吟也没再掩藏，甜腻地从天生就该唱歌的喉咙里飘出来，一声比一声委屈粘糊，哭腔堵着粉色的鼻头发出浓重的鼻音。眼泪更是从通红的眼眶啪啪往下掉，两个弟弟哪见过他这个熟透了的样子，更喜欢的不行，只想把全部都给他一样操弄地更卖力。

再要高潮时曺圭贤忍不住要伸手去够自己的性器，反被表志勋捉了手腕递给背后的Mino不许他碰，甚至扣住下面不让他射出来。哥哥难受得求饶，闭着眼拧腰，几乎什么话都愿意往外吐。

“好哥哥……让我射出来好不好……你摸摸我……”

两人才不会因为这样的话心软，只会让下面更硬罢了。一前一后错开抽插的频率，但故意对着那一点重点照顾，终于让他抽搐着绷紧了身子，连脚尖都蜷缩成未开的花苞，只用后面达到了高潮。

终于被放下来的哥哥已经没有力气了，被终于吃饱的两个小孩扶着清理，眼眶里还委屈巴巴挂着水儿，一有点劲儿就软软骂他们俩下手不知轻重，换来几个吻也就自知没趣不说了。

真是的，明明连哥哥们都没有这样对他过。

这个时候回去肯定已经迟到了，两个长辈表示理解，年轻人玩的疯了多一会也没什么问题。殷志源还在睡觉，一副不开始录像就不起来的架势，把自己裹成一条被子卷。

老罗气不打一处来，一边指挥着摄像就位一边把曺圭贤赶去补妆换衣服，看他走路慢吞吞还要扶着墙的样子照着屁股就拍了下去，让他发出不满的哼哼。

罗奴的怒火显然盖不过吃到哥哥的满足，宋旻浩小声靠在P.O耳朵边嘟囔。

“早知道让哥穿着裙子出去了。”

这个时候醒来的殷志源眯着睡眼看到房间里换衣服的圭贤，目光里满是了然的玩味。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是变态拉郎但拜托不要挂我，我的确是变态（？）


End file.
